A Cup of Dirt?
by MissAwesomeness
Summary: Shawn wakes up and realizes the science project is due TODAY! A Flashback fic based on a joke by Brian Regan.


**A/N: I've decided to put this up. It's based on a joke from a comedian named Brian Regan. If you want to know the whole joke google, "Brian Regan stupid in school." I'll try to post a link on my profile. Soooooo enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Psych the world would explode. We don't want that to happen now do we?  
**

* * *

Shawn Spencer woke up on a warm Friday morning to his best friend Gus's incessant poking. Groaning he sat up and glared at Gus.

"What?" Shawn asked irritably.

"It's Friday" Gus replied. "We have school." With that, Gus walked out of the room and headed downstairs.

"Ugh. What an early bird." Shawn groaned, sitting up. Gus was always on time, no matter what. Shawn always wondered if his dad liked Gus better than his own son. Gus was all Henry had dreamed about in a son, smart, knows how to listen, cleans, and even cooks. Shawn put his thoughts aside and got dressed.

He stepped out of his bedroom in a navy blue t-shirt and cargo shorts, looking as if he was going to collapse any second from exhaustion. Shawn doesn't like school; he can't focus on working for too long. It's another thing Gus is better at. As he headed down the stairs he heard the end of Gus and his dad's conversation. It was about plants. "Of course," Shawn thought, "They have to be talking about the most boring thing on the planet."

Shawn walked across the room to the fridge and took out the milk. Henry handed him the Fruity Puffs and a bowl before muttering, "Eat." and walking out.

"So are you ready for today?" Gus inquired.

"What's today?" Shawn asked, taking a spoonful of Fruity Puffs.

"The science fair."

"That's today?" Shawn groaned, "I had a whole month to work on it and did nothing!"

"Better figure out something quick!" Gus called and headed toward the door. Shawn quickly slurped the rest of his Fruity Puffs and ran to catch up to Gus, but not before grabbing a paper cup from the kitchen.

**

* * *

_Psych_Psych_Psych_

* * *

**

When they got into the school Shawn realized that Gus did not have a project with him.

"Where's your project?"

"Your dad is bringing it in the back of his truck." Gus said proudly.

"Is it that big?" Shawn wondered. Why is my dad bringing it... on a truck... for Gus? He didn't even remind his own son about the science fair!

"Yes, Yes, Shawn it is." Gus boasted. There were already a lot of people set up in the gym. Gus and Shawn each chose a table. They managed to get tables right next to each other. While they were settling in, Henry called Gus over to his truck and helped him unload his project onto his table. Shawn wondered why Gus would stick Styrofoam balls on coat hangers and pass it off as a project. Meanwhile, Shawn set up his project, he filled a paper cup up with dirt from a planter outside and placed it on his table. He attached a sign to the front of his table. It read, "Shawn's Cup O'Dirt".

After a few minutes of chatting and last minute set up, a woman Shawn recognized as Ms. Hefron started to walk up to the stage. Shawn gave his table a final once over. He didn't expect to get a great grade but he didn't expect to fail either.

"Boys and Girls" she declared, "I will now start the judging. When I get to your table, please explain your project. Thank you." Ms. Hefron stepped down from the stage and moved to the stupidest kid in the class first. He had built a volcano. Real original. What was so odd is that he, the stupidest kid in the class could build a volcano! Shawn didn't even think he could zip up his own pants without help, let alone build a volcano!

After a couple more kids, Ms. Hefron finally made it to Gus's table.

"I made a model of the solar system." Gus starts, "The big yellow one is the sun." Gus continued to explain the planets while Shawn fidgeted in his spot. Waiting was not one of his strong suits. When Ms. Hefron finally made it over to Shawn's table she looked at his sign and had a very skeptical look on her face. She motioned for him to start,

"Well it's a cup with dirt in it. I call it Cup O'Dirt!" Shawn explained. Ms. Hefron sighed, marked something on her clipboard and moved on to the last person.

**

* * *

_Psych_Psych_Psych_

* * *

**

After school Shawn and Gus walk home together, like normal.

"What did you get?" Gus inquires.

"C-." Shawn states.

"Oh." Gus says, "Well it's good for a project it took you five minutes to do."

"Yeah, you're right." Shawn sighs. He doesn't do anything as well as Gus. He just wants this day to be over, to go home and sleep. They arrive at Shawn's house, Gus waves goodbye and calls,

"See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah. Tomorrow." Somehow, Gus is still Shawn's his best friend. Ever since they were five Shawn had known he had a best friend for life. It didn't matter that he wasn't as perfect as Gus. At the end of the day they are still friends. Shawn smiles and waves to his best friend.

Tomorrow.  
And many more days to come.

* * *

**A/N: Tahh dahh! It follows the joke really closely huh? Well? Did ya like it? Love it? Dis-like it? Tell me by hitting the little review button.**

V


End file.
